I'm No Snitch
by Salt-the-Catgirl
Summary: (Full Summary Insided): Ship Two makes an emergency landing in Karasuna when one of their engines needs immediate maintenance. Gareki receives permission to go to the hospital and check on the status of Tsubame's grandfather. However, on the way, he runs into some not-so-happy former accomplices from his days as a thief. Enter Yogi to save the day.


_**Karneval: I'm No Snitch**_

_**Synopsys & Author's Note:**_ Just a short story I came up with while writing "Pyromancy" I've been debating whether or not to make this story coincide with "Pyromancy", so for now, I'm posting it separately, if I do decide to do so, I'll slip it in as a Chapter 2.5 or something, as it takes place between the group's return from Yanari's party and the raid on Kuronomei... Before Tokitatsu visits the Ship. Ship Two makes an emergency landing in Karasuna when one of their engines needs immediate maintenance. Gareki receives permission to go to the hospital and check on the status of Tsubame's grandfather. However, on the way, he runs into some not-so-happy former accomplices from his days as a thief. Enter Yogi to save the day. ...The boys Gareki teamed up with in Chapters 0 and 1 of the Manga for Lady Mine's place were never given a name (that I can remember), so instead of Boy 1, Boy 2, and Boy 3, I tried to come up with some names to keep straight who they were, after all, these guys got left out in the Anime. Just like the side characters in my Another Way Series, I'm doing literal name puns, but I won't leave you guessing on what these mean. (Last Name, First Name, Japanese Style) Boy 1: Doro Bou (Dorobou - Thief in Japanese), Boy 2: Liúm Áng (Liúmáng - Hooligan in Chinese), and Boy 3: Touzoku Suri (Touzoku - Bandit, Suri - Pickpocket in Japanese). Yes, derivative as you can get, I know, I'm sorry. Oh, and fair warning, Yogi has a dark moment without actually turning Silver.

* * *

><p>Nai watched out the window. In the distance, he could see the city of Karasuna slowly coming into view. Karasuna was the place Nai and Gareki had first met, it had been Gareki's childhood home, from the time the raven haired fifteen-year-old had been eight years old. Beyond the city's boarders was the Niji forest, where Nai and Karoku had lived. Though he didn't fully understand the meaning of the word, the little Niji felt nostalgic as he watched the city come into view.<p>

Yogi, Tsukumo, Nai, and Gareki had returned sometime ago from Yanari's party, and the Second Ship of Circus was now on it's way to take Gareki back to Kuronomei so he could re-enroll in whatever courses he could still take in order to become an official member of the Ship's crew.

Some time ago, the Ship had been attacked by an over zealously ambitious bestial Varuga in the middle of the air. While Captain Hirato had seen the stray creature too insignificant to immediately report to HQ, he still dutifully ensured the incident went down in his Captain's Log. He also made sure every crew member made a brief report on it as well, should there be any investigation from HQ later.

The Ship had taken very little damage from the rouge flying Varuga during the short skirmish, but the monster had made a few vital hits that had temporarily gone unnoticed. However, as the city of Karasuna came into view, Hirato began to notice his Ship wasn't flying as smoothly as it should be.

"Sheep-San," he addressed one of the Ship's robotic black Sheep, "a diagnosis on our current status, please?" The Sheep nodded and the horns on the side of its head buzzed and spun as it processed an answer.

"Gareki, we're landing," Nai said, still looking out the window.

Gareki looked outside, his eyes popping wide open as he saw where they were landing. Without a word, he left the room and went to look for Hirato. "Yo, Four Eyes?" Gareki called when he found the Captain in the hallway, "Why are we landing in Karasuna?"

Hirato heaved a quiet sigh, and flashed the teenager a patient smile as he turned to face the boy. "One of our engines sustained a direct hit during that last encounter," he explained, "The damage wasn't noticeable at first, but has worsened over time during flight. The Sheep insist that we must make an emergency landing and repair the engine while it's not in use or we may not even make it to Research Tower, let alone to Kuronomei."

Hirato noticed a slightly excited flicker in Gareki's eyes. Mechanics was one of the boy's specialties. "Do they need help fixing it?" Gareki asked, temporarily not even caring how hopeful he may sound.

Hirato tried to force back a laugh. He reached over and patted Gareki on the shoulder. "Thank you for asking, Gareki, but I believe the Sheep have the matter well in hand. Besides, I doubt my superiors would appreciate it if I allowed a student to poke around inside the engines. Safety Hazards and other such nonsense, you understand?" If it were up to Hirato, he would have gladly let the boy try his hand at the repairs. In fact, he had full confidence that Gareki could probably fix the engines by himself quicker than a small herd of the Sheep. "I understand that you get bored when we stand still for too long, though," the Captain said thoughtfully, "So I tell you what, why don't you take Yogi with you into town and you can go visit Tsubame-Chan's grandfather at the hospital?"

Gareki tucked his hands into his pockets. "Do I REALLY have to take that idiot with me?" he asked dejectedly. "I wouldn't mind going into town, and I am curious how Grandpa is doing. But, if it's all the same, I'd rather have some time to myself for a while."

Hirato chuckled. "Very well," he conceded, "I'll grant you permission to enter the city alone. But do not blame me if Nai and Yogi come looking for you on their own. They're both quite fond of you, after all."

Gareki looked away and tried not to blush. "Sometimes I think they're a bit too attached," he grumbled.

Hirato smiled. "Just be back by sundown, and DON'T get into any trouble that will force me to come fetch you myself."

Gareki hid a smile. It was nice to know someone cared. "You don't have to worry about me," he assured the dark haired captain, as he turned and headed for the exit.

* * *

><p>Gareki enjoyed spending his time alone in town. His first stop was to the hospital to see Tsubame's grandfather. The old man woke for a brief moment and spoke to the boy, before lapsing back into sleep. Gareki had enough time to assure the man that he and Tsubame were both doing just fine during that brief period.<p>

When he left the hospital, Gareki decided to stop off for something to eat. He wouldn't admit it, but for as much as he enjoyed the time alone, for the first time in his life, he actually found himself feeling a bit lonely without Nai and Yogi with him. Maybe that was what caused the impulse to stop at a souvenir store. Knowing Nai, Yogi, and Tsukumo would miss him when he returned to school, and as a subtle 'Thank You' for the gifts they had given him his first time to go, he picked up a few small items that he thought would be perfect for them to remember him by. The only problem was trying to figure out how to give it to them without admitting his intentions. "Maybe I can just ask the Sheep to sneak the ones for Tsukumo and Yogi into their rooms, and leave Nai's on his pillow before I leave?" he thought to himself as he left the store. Gareki looked around. It was getting dark. "Time to head back, I suppose," he sighed aloud as he adjusted his jacket collar around his neck.

"HEY!" a voice called as he turned the corner. The voice sounded familiar and it grabbed Gareki's attention quickly. He paused and glanced over his shoulder as a group of three teenaged boys approached him.

"Yo?" he replied, turning to face them. He recognized them as, Doro Bou, Liúm Áng, and Touzoku Suri, some of his accomplices from the night he raided Lady Mine's mansion and met Nai. "So some of them made it out alive after all, did they?" he thought to himself. He took a step backwards as they approached. "Damn!" he thought, "I can't let them know I'm affiliated with Circus now. Great, and me without my gun in case something goes awry. Damned Four Eyes!" Gareki tried to remain calm. He was supposed to be a master at hiding his emotions, after all. "You guys made it out of Mine-Sama's place alive?" he asked calmly. "I thought I was the only one. Good to know you made it, but... I'm sorry, but I'm not taking any more jobs at the moment."

"Don't give us that crap!" one of the boys growled, Doro, lunging at Gareki.

Gareki side stepped and the boy's swing missed, sending him tumbling into the alley behind him. He remained calm on the exterior, but was already trying to calculate a way out of this without violence. He had promised Hirato to avoid trouble, after all. "Well, nice to see you guys, too," he said quietly, though curiously.

"What's the big idea, Gareki-Kun?" the second boy, Liúm, asked, "If we had known you were a stool pigeon, we never would have taken you on that job!"

Gareki blinked. Stool pigeon? "EXCUSE ME?" he asked.

"We heard you got picked up by Circus shortly after Mine-Sama's place got blown up," the third, Touzoku said, "Suddenly, a lot of people who've worked with you in the past have been getting picked up by Circus and the Security Force here in town."

"And you think I rated on you?" Gareki asked, his eyes deadpanned, but clearly annoyed. "Hell, when they took my gun and phone from me," he thought, "Did they…? DAMNED FOUR EYES!"

"Who else would have done it?" Doro asked.

Gareki glanced over his shoulder, realizing the three had him surrounded and out numbered. "I'm no snitch!" he assured them.

"Then why are you back on the streets in Karasuna?" Liúm asked, "If not the names of past accomplices, what did you trade to be set free?"

"I repeat, I'm no snitch!" Gareki insisted, "They did take my phone, though! Maybe they're just running through all of my contacts and picking up people with prior records?"

"They picked up a few guys that had no previous records, too," Touzoku said, "We're not buying it."

The three of them crowded around Gareki, backing him against the wall. "How long before they come after us, next?" Doro growled. "Have you already pointed your finger at us?"

"I'm telling you, I…" Gareki started to object once more.

He was cut off and let out a pained groan as Doro landed a fist in his chest, winding him. "Like I said, don't give us that crap," the Doro growled. "Now, do they know we were with you when the Mine Mansion was destroyed?"

"I haven't told them anything," Gareki wheezed, doubled over trying to catch his breath.

"Gareki-Kun!?" a familiar, worried, whiny voice called out.

Gareki's eyes widened for a moment as it registered who the voice belonged to. His blue eyes turned upward. "Yogi? Damn, that's all I need," he thought. Civilians were supposed to be outside of Circus's jurisdiction. Until Yogi was otherwise threatened, he couldn't make a move against these three.

"Who the hell is this pretty boy?" Doro asked, "Your new partner?"

"He's no one special," Gareki answered, "just someone I know, ignore him."

Yogi frowned at the group of boys. It was rare for the blonde to frown, and even rarer for those violet eyes to be so full of anger. Yogi held out one hand and one of his epees began to form in it. "I don't like fighting, but if you don't let go of Gareki-Kun, this instant, a fight is exactly what you're going to get."

"Yogi, no!" Gareki sputtered, "They're civilians, you can't!"

The blonde Second Ship Second Lieutenant hesitated when he heard this, his weapon ceasing to form. "Yogi?" Doro asked raising an eyebrow, "What a stupid name!" He looked at Liúm and nudged his head in Yogi's direction. Liúm nodded. They then looked to Touzoku. "Hold onto him." Touzoku nodded.

The first two boys turned their attention to Yogi. "Stay out of this, Blondie," Liúm said, "This doesn't concern you."

Yogi stood his ground. If forced to fight, he would have to hold back his powers, otherwise he could seriously hurt these boys. "Leave him alone," Gareki said, "Like you said, this has nothing to do with him, so there's no point getting him involved."

"Gareki-Kun, are you alright?" the blonde asked.

"No one special, huh?" Touzoku laughed.

Doro threw a punch, only to find himself running into a fist from Liúm as Yogi ducked it. That blow was all the go ahead he needed, he could now fight back in self defense. It shouldn't take long for him to knock them all unconscious. Or so he thought.

Yogi was trained for fighting Varuga and their Power Holders, not Civilian Level Humans. The blonde Liuetenant had none of the street smarts these three boys had. While he managed to dodge and land a few hits, his two opponents still managed to get in a few heavy blows when they found the chance to take him off guard.

Liúm caught hold of Yogi and tried to hold him down as Doro attempted to pull a knife. In an instant of dumb luck, as Yogi tried to free himself from Liúm's hold, his elbow caught the blade of the knife as Doro came close. Yogi barely flinched as his arm whipped back, ripping cloth and flesh down his candy-striped shirt, and down to just inches away from his wrist before the knife was knocked clean out of Doro's hand and thrown across the alley way. Doro blinked, he had intended to shank Yogi in the side. He shivered a little as the blonde's violet eyes turned from Liúm to him.

"What the hell, that didn't even phase him, did it?" Touzoku mumbled.

"Don't you guys think two against one is a little unfair?" Gareki asked causally, drawing Touzoku's attention back to him, rather than the fight.

"Worried for your friend?" Touzoku asked.

Gareki snorted a laugh and glanced back toward the fight. "Actually, if you guys knew who he was, you'd all be running in fear." Gareki reached up toward his collar and grabbed the other boy's wrist, gripping it as tight as he could. The assailant's own grip loosened, allowing Gareki to push him back. "You should have just left him out of this like I told you to," he warned.

Suddenly, a black shadow swooped across the top of the alley, causing everyone to freeze and look up. "What the hell was that?" Doro exclaimed.

"CRAP, I almost forgot about the Varuga!" Yogi exclaimed, untangling himself from the hold Liúm had on his shirt.

"What Varuga!?" Gareki exclaimed, "I thought you were just following me for the hell of it!?"

Yogi quickly jumped to Gareki's side. "No time to explain, an alley way is no place to fight a Varuga, even a lesser one!" he said, catching Gareki's wrist in his hands.

Gareki froze, staring at Yogi's face. "Yogi..." he breathed. Gareki was used to seeing the blonde covered in scratches and bruises from his fights with the Varuga, and the ones he'd gotten from their current assailants were minor in comparison. However, the medicine patch on Yogi's cheek was just barely hanging in place. "Hell, you're in no condition to be fighting a Varuga anyway, let's get out of here, now!" Yogi blinked confusedly at Gareki's last statement, but before he could ask, the other boys let out a startled shriek.

"Too Late," Yogi and Gareki sighed in unison, staring at each other before returning their attention to the the scene playing out in front of them.

Gareki blinked, it was definitely a lesser Varuga, and a Bestial one at that, Yogi could take the thing out on his own with little effort. "They were ready to kill us a moment ago, now their life depends on us not walking away," he mumbled trying not to delight in the irony. Miscreants or not, it was Yogi's job to protect people from these monsters.

Doro dashed across the alley way, trying to grab his knife. Noticing movement, the Bestial Varuga turned its attention from the Circus Fighter and back toward the teenager. "Yogi...?" Gareki turned his attention to the blonde, wondering what was about to happen. If Yogi didn't make a move, the others would easily be killed. If the patch fell off, they were all as good as dead.

"Ah, well," Yogi sighed, rubbing the back of his head with one hand, and sliding the index finger of his other hand along the patch to reattach it. "I suppose it can't be helped," he frowned.

"Then what are you waiting for, Christmas?" Gareki asked.

Yogi smirked. "I've told you before, Gareki-Kun, I don't want to see my friend get hurt. Leaving them to the Varuga goes against everything I stand for, but it almost seems justified."

Gareki blinked. He'd always known Yogi was every bit as protective over him as he was affectionate, but he'd never expected to hear those words come from the blonde's mouth. It almost sounded more like something... "Bloody hell," Gareki exclaimed, "You idiot, when was the last time you changed your patch!?"

"Huh?" Yogi glanced at Gareki, then shook his head. Gareki could almost see Yogi fighting back the Silver Haired 'demon' that occasionally took over that slender body. Yogi put a hand to his forehead and blinked. "What am I saying...?" he asked, "That isn't like me at all..."

Gareki released a brief sigh of relief, glad to know the golden haired angel was still in control. "Well, are you going to do something or not?"

Doro let out a shriek of horror as the Bestial Varuga knocked the knife from his hand just as easily as Yogi had. "Right, let's do this!" Yogi said, licking his lips, a flicker of fighter flashing through his eyes. The blonde clapped his hands together, then plunged them both to the ground. "DORNEN KISTE!"

Rose vines shot from the ground, wrapping Doro, Liúm, Touzoku, and the Varuga all in a tangled web, lifting each and every one off the ground. "A bit much, don't you think?" Gareki asked.

Yogi smiled, "Hey, it worked, didn't it?" He approached the struggling Varuga, the other boys all too frightened to move. "Now, to dispatch this guy and we can head back to the Ship."

"The Ship?" Liúm asked.

"Don't tell me?" Doro asked.

Yogi's epees appeared in his hands, a blue light imbuing them. There was a look of pity in his eyes as he gazed at his target. "You had a good run," he said to the creature, "and I know you're starving." He could tell by looking at it that the monster had only been changed less than a week ago, and was hunting food to gain the energy it needed to reach its full potential. "Your suffering ends now," he said calmly. Gareki fell silent, he'd never witnessed Yogi dispatching a lesser Varuga before. Yogi closed his eyes, as he gave his traditional 'Sparkling Prince' speech, only instead of ending with "Let's Fight", he opened his eyes and told the Creature, "Circus Second Ship Lieutenant Yogi is here! Close your eyes, and sleep forever."

"You're with Circus!?" the three boys exclaimed as Yogi thrust his swords into the creature.

"I told you you'd run like hell if you knew who he was," Gareki said, leaning against one of the walls.

The Varuga's body disappeared in the same blue light that had enveloped Yogi's weapons, as the creature faded, so did the fencing swords. Before anyone could say or do anything else, Gareki felt a hand slap against his shoulder. "Circus Lieutenant, Yogi, good work! The Security Force will take things from here!" a voice said.

Everyone turned to find a small fleet of Security Force Officers at Gareki's back. "Well, today just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" Gareki grumbled.

"I'll have to ask you all to come down to the station for questioning," the officer who had his hand on Gareki's shoulder informed them.

* * *

><p>"Hirato-San's going to kill me," Yogi fretted, as he and Gareki sat in the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the Security Force Station's lobby. As soon as the Security Force Officers learned of Gareki's affiliation with Circus, and saw the obvious knife wound on Yogi's arm, which had been patched with an on-hand first aid kit at the station, the Second Ship Captain was called to come pick up Gareki and Yogi both.<p>

"What the hell were you doing in that alley anyway?" Gareki asked irritably. "You should have left when I told you to!"

"I couldn't walk away and let them hurt you!" Yogi protested, "Besides, Hirato-San sent me to find you. Not long after you left, he received word that there had been activity in this area that seemed consistent with that of a Varuga. For whatever reason, Varuga hone in on you and Nai whenever they're close to you, so he wanted me to make sure you were alright and bring you back to the Ship."

Gareki gave a quiet 'humph', and looked away. He supposed that was a good enough answer, but he wasn't about to acknowledge it. An awkward silence fell between them for a moment.

"Yogi...?" Gareki finally started. He'd decided to find out what Yogi knew, the blonde was always honest with him. "Who has my old phone?"

"Huh?" Yogi blinked.

"It was taken away, along with my gun when I was brought aboard the ship!" Gareki reminded him, "Who has it now?" He ignored the curious looks from their three previous assailants. If hearing it from someone else was the only way to convince them their accusations were wrong, then so be it.

"I don't know, Gareki-Kun," Yogi answered, "If Hirato-San doesn't still have it, maybe it was turned over when your records with the Security Force were expunged."

Gareki growled. "I was told I had no choice but to give it up because some of the applications I had on it were illegal. I never gave permission for anyone to use it for anything else, though!"

"No one needs permission to use evidence once it's been handed over in regards to a certain case, Gareki," Hirato's voice rang out. Gareki and Yogi both turned to see the Second Ship Captain standing in the doorway.

"H-Hirato-San!" Yogi whimpered, already his eyes were beginning to tear over.

"Oh, for crying out loud, he hasn't even started yelling at you yet," Gareki grumbled, crossing his arms. "You should be ashamed, crying like a child at your age."

"That's cruel, Gareki-Kun," Yogi pouted.

Hirato approached the two boys. He stopped and bowed to the Officer behind the desk. "I'm terribly sorry for the trouble my 'children' have brought upon you," he apologized with his usual smug smile.

"Stop calling me that!" Gareki objected.

Hirato tried not to laugh at Gareki's reaction. He had to maintain his composure in public, after all. "Gareki," he addressed, turning his attention to the raven haired teen. Gareki gave him a 'harumph' and looked away. Hirato closed his eyes and sighed. Using the jeweled end of his staff, he caught the little raven under the chin and forced the boy's gaze back to him. If Gareki was going to play the rebellious teenager, then Hirato was more than willing to step in and play the chiding father figure he knew the boy needed. "Didn't I tell you not to get into any trouble I would personally have to come fetch you for myself?" he asked, "You and I are going to have a long talk when we get back to the Ship. I don't know what this is all about, but since I over heard you asking about it, I will tell you this. Your records with the Security Force have been erased, all charges dropped, as I promised. However, I hold the only existing copy of those files, to ensure no one tries to reopen any cases that may have involved you, or that if they do, I can make certain you don't become reinvolved. As for your phone and gun, I was forced to hand them over as part of my report on Mine-Sama's death, stating that we did find them on someone who had been there that night." Hirato moved his staff from Gareki's cheek, twirled it, and gently patted the jewel against the palm of his hand, his eyes never once leaving the teenager. "It was only for that case, that it was authorized for evidence, however. If it's being used for anything else, it is without my knowledge, and I can assure you I will look into it and put a stop to it."

Gareki stared at Hirat for a moment, in silence, then turned his head away. "Damned Four-Eyes," he grumbled.

Hirato sighed, having used such a stern tone with the boy in front of the hoodlums locked in the nearby temporary holding cell, he wasn't surprised that Gareki was irritated with him, it was a blow to the raven's pride. The captain then turned his attention to the blonde, who had been sitting there quietly up until this point, awaiting his own berating. "Yogi, while I must commend you on dispatching the Varuga swiftly," he tried to ignore the fact that the twenty-one-year old flinched when his name was called. Gareki had taken Hirato's authority in stride much more gracefully, but that, too, was to be expected. "I do not recall giving you the authorization to fight with civilians." He caught hold of Yogi's wrist and pulled the Lieutenant's arm so that he could see the bandage running down it from the elbow to the wrist. It had already begun to turn red from the blood. "This clearly didn't come from a Varuga," Hirato sighed, making a mental note that he would have to get Dr. Akari to patch it up quickly. "What happened?"

Yogi looked away. He looked every bit as much as he felt; like a child being scolded. Before he could answer, however, Gareki chimed in. "It was a misunderstanding!" Everyone turned their attention to Gareki. "These guys," he nudged his head in the direction of the three teenagers locked behind the bars, "Are old friends of mine."

"I thought you didn't believe in friends?" Hirato asked, still holding Yogi's injured arm in his hand.

Gareki glared at the captain, who raised an eyebrow but decided to remain quiet. "As I was saying, they're old 'friends' of mine," this time he put a little emphasis on the word to make certain Hirato understood him. "They'd heard that a bunch of people listed in the contacts on my old phone were being arrested, and they came to ask me about it. Yogi showed up and they panicked, thinking he was there for them. But before we could assure them otherwise, the Varuga showed up. Doro tried to fight it back with a knife, and but Yogi got in the way. They simply got caught in the crossfire when he caught it with his thorns." He turned his eyes to Yogi, and the blonde bit his lower lip and nodded in understanding when he saw and understood the look of 'Keep your mouth shut' in those blue eyes. Gareki smirked, then turned his attention back to Hirato. "Like he said, an alley way is no place to fight a Varuga."

Hirato sighed and nodded, finally relinquishing his hold on Yogi's arm. "I see, I suppose that does make sense. Very well, boys, grab your things and let's go. The repairs have been made, the Ship's ready to take off, and the Sheep will have dinner on the table before we get back as it is." Hirato turned his attention to the Officer behind the desk. "I assume everything here is cleared up then?"

The Officer nodded, "They weren't talking to us until you showed up," he said, "We'll make sure these other three are taken care of. Touzoku's parents are on their way to pick him up now, we're still attempting to contact family for the other two."

Hirato nodded and tipped his hat to the Officer. "I see, thank you, and again, my deepest apologies for the commotion."

The Officer smiled and waved Hirato, Gareki, and Yogi out of the building. "Trite Smug Bastard," he muttered under his breath, once he was certain the Captain was out of earshot.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Gareki and Yogi were both left sitting in Yogi's room. Hirato had made the arrangements on the way back to the Ship for Dr. Akari to rendezvous with them to check on any injuries either of them may have taken. Hirato knew there was more to the story than Gareki had told him, but refused to press the issue further. As long as they had both returned home safe, Gareki could keep whatever secretes he cared to.<p>

"Ne, Gareki-Kun," Yogi mumbled shyly as they waited for Dr. Akari.

"What?" Gareki grunted, having almost fallen asleep leaned up against the back of the wall.

"Thank you for not telling Hirato-San what really happened," Yogi said. He knew he would be in trouble if Hirato had found out he'd challenged the boys outright. He was aware of what he almost allowed to happen when the Varuga arrived on the scene and knew he'd be in over his head if anyone ever found out he'd almost shirked his duties in a cold case of revenge. Likewise, Gareki knew, or rather, didn't want to even imagine what Dr. Akari would do to Yogi if it were revealed that just before that moment Yogi had almost lost his allergy patch.

Gareki shrugged. "Whatever," he said, brushing a strand of black hair out of his face, "Like I kept trying to tell those guys... I'm no snitch."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ If taken as a stand alone, this is not intended to be a ship-fic. A trust and friendship fic, perhaps, but not a YoReki fic. I wrote it intending for it to be a stand alone, but have considered the possibility of it fitting into my story Pyromancy just a day or two before Tokitatsu arrives on Ship Two. If taken as a Chapter 2.5 for Pyromancy, then this is part of a slow build up for a YoReki ship.


End file.
